


It’s Not Gay When It’s In A 3-Way

by glorp



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorp/pseuds/glorp
Summary: Nazi engages in some degeneracy with the Leftists.
Relationships: LibLeft/AuthLeft, LibLeft/AuthLeft/AuthRight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	It’s Not Gay When It’s In A 3-Way

**Author's Note:**

> Nazi misgenders Ancom in his thoughts but otherwise quey are referred to with quey/quem pronouns.

‘It’s okay, he isn’t a guy... he isn’t a guy...’ he tells himself as he feels the Ancom’s hand around his cock, jerking it as quey wrap queir lips around it.

“Fuck.” He moans. Queir mouth felt warm and soft. He’d shove his dick down queir throat if it were up to him, but that damned Communist would definitely get in the way of his fun. He was on the opposite side of Ancom getting ready to fuck him. Turns out the little anarchist hates authority except when quey are getting off on being dominated by it.

Nazi looks down at quem and sees queir mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. He shuts his eyes.

‘He isn’t a guy, he can be non binary right now, whatever that’s supposed to mean, he just isn’t a guy. This isn’t gay. It’s okay-‘

His eyes jolt open as he feels Ancom moan around him. The Communist grunts soon after. Nazi sees the tip of his thick cock inside of quem as he feels queir mouth around him. God, it was overwhelming. How come that Slavic bastard was so hung?

Commie grabs Ancom’s hips and pushes the rest of himself into quem. He groans as he bottoms out inside of his fellow leftist. The Nazi watches in envy, thrusting up into Ancom’s mouth.

Tankie looks up at him with a devilish smirk. He makes eye contact with the Nazi as he pounds himself into the anarchist.

‘Two can play at this game.’ He thinks to himself as he pulls out of queir mouth.

Ancom whimpers for a second, but quickly starts moaning again as Commie slams his hips into quem. Quey look up at Nazi with a look of desperation and an open mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck your face?”

Ancom nods eagerly, eyes hazy with pleasure and lust.

“Of course you do, you degenerate whore.” The Nazi lets out a dark chuckle before filling queir mouth once again. Nazi doesn’t hesitate to grab a fistful of queir hair as he shoves his dick down queir throat.

Commie gives Nazi a stern glare as he grabs queir head and mercilessly fucks queir face. Ancom’s moans put the statist at ease when he was sure his partner was enjoying himself.

He closes his eyes again and tries not to think about the Ancom. Only Ancom’s mouth and how wet and hot it felt around him. How quey were able to take him down queir throat like it was nothing. It was so good.

“I know you love having my cock down my throat.” He stuffs his . His eyes flutter open for a second to see the extremist under him looking up at him with wide, teary eyes. He didn’t look hurt, he looked like he wanted more.

“Slut.” He mumbles before closing his eyes again and focusing on using queir mouth to get off.

Before he knew it he was close. He could tell the leftists were too. Commie grabbed Ancom by queir hips and pounded them till he came with a shout.

“Comrade!”

Nazi would roll his eyes at that if he weren’t about to cum. He feels quem moan around his cock and notices quem jerking quem self off. He pulls out of Ancom’s mouth and starts to cum all over his face as the Anarchist rode out queir own orgasm, slamming himself against the Tankie’s cock.

“Degenerate… queer…” he gasps out as he finishes, covering the leftist in his cum.

The white identitarian looks down at his work. He feels satisfied putting Ancom in queir place, yet disgusted by it at the same time. He turns away from the leftists and tucks himself back into his pants.

Commie had already thrown Ancom a towel so he wasn’t completely drenched in his cum anymore.

“That was pretty-“

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Nazi says, grabbing his hat and heading towards the door. The door to Commie’s room slams so hard that the walls appear to shake.

“Fucking faggots…” He swears to himself before making his way back to his own quarters.

* * *

“God, he’s repressed as hell.”

Commie chuckles. “He is in denial as always. Now, over here Anarkiddie.” He pats a spot on the bed next to him inviting his fellow leftist to cuddle. Ancom joins him and feels Commie’s arms wrap around quem. The man was surprisingly cuddly. Quey enjoy the moment and forget about analyzing Nazi’s internalized homophobia and repressed gay desires.

“Just to make sure, he didn’t hurt you, did he anar-“

Quey could tell where he was going with this.

“No, it was fine. I wanted it.”

“I was just making sure, I know how you two can be.”

“I know how I wanna get fucked better than you would, stop being so overprotective. You know I bash fascists all the time.” The anarchist whines.

Commie tightens his hug in response. Ancom sighs and gives in to the Communist’s cuddling once again.


End file.
